<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spooky season by civillove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823367">spooky season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove'>civillove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>these are prompt asks from my tumblr that all relate to spooky times! the lists are mentioned in the notes :) thanks to anyone who sent in a request!<br/>--<br/>1) I miss when it was actually warm outside.<br/>2) October is when the creeps come out of hiding. Hence, [I am here].<br/>3) If you jump in this leaf pile I will spear you with this rake.<br/>4) Gourds are so ugly but also so cute. I want a thousand of them.<br/>5) Let’s go get lost in a corn maze. It'll be fun.<br/>6) I’ve got a collection of horror movies and pizza delivery on speed dial. Want to come over?<br/>7) Want to hear a spooky story?<br/>8) I’ve been waiting all year for sweater weather.<br/>9) I got invited to a costume party. Do you want to come with me?<br/>10) October is the best time for blankets and [favorite hot beverage].<br/>11) Let’s do a couple costume this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spooky lists are <a href="https://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/165763947566/autumnhalloween-sentence-starters">here</a> and <a href="https://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/179249248781/halloweenautumn-sentence-starters">here</a> :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I miss when it was actually warm outside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian loves his boyfriend.</p><p>He <em>really </em>loves his boyfriend.</p><p>He really loves his boyfriend when it’s any month other than October.</p><p>Sebastian trips over his second zombie leg because Blaine is turning their house into a theme park location and he swears and <em>kicks </em>the decoration so that it falls over. Blaine, who’s coming out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee in ghost mugs, just frowns at the interaction because—</p><p>“What did that thing ever do to you?” He asks and then is pointedly cheeky when he adds, “Did he try to nibble on your ankle?”</p><p>“I’m breaking up with your during the month of October.” Sebastian mutters, trying to make his way towards the thermostat because that was his original destination.</p><p>Blaine smirks and sits down on the couch, looking entirely too comfortable in a pair of sweats and a huge sweater. His boyfriend was born for cold months—loves everything about them. The dipping temperature, the warm, snuggly clothes and accessories, the pumpkin carving and decorating and warm apple cider and hot chocolate. Sebastian’s eyes nearly roll into the back of his head as he pokes the dials on the thermostat a little harder than necessary.</p><p>Not that he’s…listen, Blaine’s beautiful every month of the year, but there’s something about the colder months (especially October) where his boyfriend just seems to thrive. His eyes are a deeper honey because he’s <em>happy </em>and excited about the change in weather and starts dawning a sweater at the end of August along with tugging out the multitude of decorations. He lets his hair grow out a little longer too, long wavy curls sitting on top of his head beautifully and licking the beginning of his forehead and tips of his ears.</p><p>Really unfair, honestly.</p><p>But Sebastian? He hates this fucking time of year; he hates being cold <em>all the time. </em>He loves the summer and the incredibly hot sun and wearing shorts and sunbathing—Blaine having on the least amount of clothing that he can possibly get away with, doesn’t that sound utterly perfect instead of being bundled up like a burrito?</p><p>“Why are you pouting?” Blaine asks when Sebastian moves to sit down on the couch.</p><p>“I miss when it was actually warm outside.” He mumbles, wrapping his arms around himself with a glare that’s going to stay in place. He doesn’t care what Blaine does.</p><p>His boyfriend leans over and hands him a cup of coffee, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. “That’s blasphemy.” He teases and nips at the bottom of his earlobe. “What about…me warming you up?”</p><p>Sebastian lets out a soft sigh but the corners of his mouth are threatening to twitch into a smile. Blaine Anderson is literally the <em>worst. </em>“Well, I suppose that’s the least you can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. creeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>October is when the creeps come out of hiding. Hence, [I am here].</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian knows that Blaine loves this time of year and while it’s not exactly his favorite, he’ll do a lot of things to make his boyfriend happy. Which apparently is sitting at their kitchen counter and carving pumpkins.</p>
<p>Not just <em>one</em> pumpkin, but four.</p>
<p>“We live in an apartment complex, who’s even going to see these?” He asks, pushing pumpkin guts around with the blade of a knife as Blaine draws patterns on the outside before they carve.</p>
<p>“We can put two on the patio and then I figured we could give the other two to our neighbors.”</p>
<p>Sebastian scrunches his nose, “You’re going to give away carved pumpkins to people? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose?”</p>
<p>Blaine sighs softly and glances up at him with a look that says <em>come on </em>and Sebastian smiles sweetly because he’s been asking aggravating questions like this for the past hour.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying.”</p>
<p>“And I’m just saying, one of our neighbors don’t have any kids so it might be a nice decoration that they wouldn’t do on their own. And Mrs. Grandton is like, seventy. She’s not going to be able to carve a pumpkin.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re underestimating her,” Sebastian says as Blaine puts the cap back on the marker, “To stick with the spooky theme, she <em>looks </em>like a vampire and probably has incredible strength.”</p>
<p>A soft laugh leaves Blaine’s lips as he takes the top off the pumpkin, “That’s ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever seen her in the daytime? Because I haven’t. Not to mention she barely leaves her apartment in the <em>summer </em>either,” Sebastian shakes his head, like he’s having a revelation, “October is when—”</p>
<p>A knock on the door interrupts his sentence and Sebastian’s eyes widen a little as he looks at Blaine. He moves closer to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>“Okay if that’s her she <em>definitely </em>heard us talking, which is just proving my point.”</p>
<p>Blaine shivers at the proximity and snorts out an amused sound before pushing his boyfriend away with his hip. “Stop. Go get the door please, my hands are covered in pumpkin guts.”</p>
<p>Sebastian rolls his eyes but places a kiss on Blaine’s cheek before disappearing to the door. He sighs softly, not bothering to glance through the peep hole and pulls the chain lock from place to open the door—</p>
<p>And then he closes it when he sees who it is. Sebastian looks to the ceiling and shakes his head, moving to go back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, October is when the creeps come out of hiding. Hence, Kurt’s here.”</p>
<p>Blaine blinks like he doesn’t quite connect what Sebastian’s saying and then an insistent knocking begins on their front door. He groans and quickly grabs a tea towel to wipe his hands off, “And you just left him out there?”</p>
<p>“I’m not letting bad energy into our home, Anderson, you’ve seen those Ouija movies right?”</p>
<p>Blaine smiles because he can’t help it, rolling his eyes as he moves quickly to the front door. Sebastian leans his elbows against the counter, twirling the marker with his fingertips as he listens to Blaine talk to Kurt about the holiday season. Kurt invites Blaine to a costume party and despite the fact that Sebastian would rather gouge his eyes out with this kitchen knife, he knows that Blaine won’t be able to turn down a spooky gathering. Hence why Kurt makes sure to tell him about it in the first place.</p>
<p>He stands up and begins carefully carving the pumpkin the way Blaine has traced out, turning to look over his shoulder as Blaine comes back into the kitchen when the front door closes.</p>
<p>“You didn’t invite him in, did you?”</p>
<p>“Oh hush,” Blaine chastises, leaning up on his toes to kiss Sebastian’s jaw. He sets a homemade pumpkin loaf down on the counter. Sebastian scrunches his nose in distaste. “I love pumpkin loaf.”</p>
<p>“You say that about everything,” Sebastian eyes the loaf and shakes his head before he continues to carve the pumpkin. “It’s probably cursed. If our furniture starts moving on its own, I’m throwing it out.”</p>
<p>Blaine just grins and grabs a fork to dig in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you jump in this leaf pile I will spear you with this rake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t even think about it.” Blaine points at his boyfriend, who’s just out of eyesight, before he fixes the beanie on his head. “I can sense your mischief from a mile away.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sebastian calls back, fixing the black plastic garbage bag in front of him to gather more leaf piles, “I’m just doing what you told me to.”</p>
<p>Blaine hums, not entirely convinced but he continues to rake up leaves anyways. Their own front yard has been completed for a few days now but their next-door neighbor is an elderly man who can’t move around as well as before. He figures it doesn’t hurt to offer to help—turns out Mr. Peterson is very grateful and they’re going to get a pumpkin pie in return so, Blaine’s very excited about dessert for tonight.</p>
<p>They’re almost done with the gathering the plastic bags and raking up the leaves but Sebastian’s been uncharacteristically quiet…which tells Blaine that he’s <em>up </em>something. Even though he’s not sure what. He stands up straight and rubs his lower back for a moment, the muscles beginning to ache from the labor and effort of spending the morning tending to Mr. Peterson’s yard in the cold. Blaine sees a hot bath in his future and maybe…</p>
<p>He pauses because why all of a sudden does it feel like the theme to <em>Jaws </em>is starting to play between his ears. “Sebastian, I swear to God, if you jump in this leaf pile I will spear you with this rake.”</p>
<p>It’s quiet…too quiet and when Blaine turns to look for his boyfriend, a solid weight hits him directly in his chest. A squawk leaves his lips as he goes down, back first, onto said pile of leaves. Sebastian is grinning at him from above, pressed perfectly against his own body and he suddenly hates how handsome he looks because Blaine can’t even find it in himself to be upset.</p>
<p>“Gotcha.”</p>
<p>“I knew you were coming a mile away—you were too quiet this morning.”</p>
<p>Sebastian leans down and nips at his lower lip, “Then I promise to expel all those pent-up sounds when I get you alone after a hot bath.”</p>
<p>Blaine lets out a soft, pleasant noise, leaning up to kiss him in a pile of splattered leaves that will need raked again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. gourds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gourds are so ugly but also so cute. I want a thousand of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine picks up a tiny pumpkin in the grocery store, pursing his lips as he considers getting a few for decorations. He knows he’s only supposed to be shopping for essentials but…tiny pumpkins? How is he supposed to pass these up? Sebastian is going to kill him—they don’t really need pumpkins. But he’s thinking about painting them into goblins and ghosts and little witches so now he’s got seven in his cart. Oops.</p>
<p>His phone vibrates with a facetime call ten seconds later and Blaine already knows who’s calling.</p>
<p>“Hi,” He says brightly when he’s greeted with the face of his boyfriend who looks worse for wear. Blaine could tell he was getting sick when Sebastian seemed under the weather last night with a stuffy nose and congestion building in his chest. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Sebastian makes a noncommittal noise, shifting in bed. He leans against the headboard and sniffles, the tip of his nose red in an adorable manner. Blaine bites his tongue on saying anything. He looks cold too—bundled up in two sweatshirts with the hoods up.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a hot shower? That might help.” He pushes the cart to another display.</p>
<p>Sebastian coughs before, “I sensed you were buying something unnecessary, which is why I called.”</p>
<p>Blaine blinks, “You’re getting too good at that.”</p>
<p>“’Tis the season.” Sebastian grabs a tissue and noisily blows his nose, throwing it in the direction of a trash can that Blaine knows he misses. “Are you coming home soon?”</p>
<p>Blaine nods softly and picks up some apples to make some pies with, inspecting each one before he sets it into the cart, “Yeah I just need a few more things. I wanted to get you some soup too.”</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry.” Sebastian mumbles and Blaine smiles gently even though he’s rolling his eyes. His boyfriend turns into a petulant four-year-old when he’s sick.</p>
<p>“You need to eat something.” And he walks right <em>into </em>that one because—</p>
<p>“I have a few ideas, which is why I asked if you were coming home soon.” Sebastian smirks, taking his hoods down to run his fingers through his messy hair. The disheveled look paired with the deep onset of his voice thanks to being sick sends a chill directly down Blaine’s spine and he feels his cheeks heating a ridiculous shade of pink.</p>
<p>“You know uh,” Blaine clears the high pitch in his voice and picks up a gourd nearby, “Gourds are so ugly but also so cute.” He pauses, considering something…he could <em>also </em>paint these things too. “I want a thousand of them.”</p>
<p>Sebastian wrinkles his nose, “No. Stop buying things we don’t need.”</p>
<p>Blaine’s in the middle of a pout when someone comes up beside him, taking a few gourds for their basket. He’s a handsome man around his age, grinning in Blaine’s direction as he reaches for a few more.</p>
<p>“I can’t quite stop myself from buying stuff like this around this time of year. Ugly yet…”</p>
<p>“Cute,” Blaine agrees with a laugh, “I completely understand.” When he looks back at his boyfriend, Sebastian does <em>not </em>seem altogether pleased that this guy is openly flirting with him about something as stupid as gourds.</p>
<p>Blaine’s about to shush him for being ridiculous, even though he hasn’t said anything (Sebastian often wears his emotions right on his face, anyways) but then he decides to use this to his advantage.</p>
<p>“See?” Blaine mentions after the guy leaves, picking up a few gourds, “Random grocery store guy said they’re also cute.”</p>
<p>“Random grocery store guy wanted to suck your dick.” Sebastian pins back quickly, annoyance filtering through his voice. He coughs after a moment, groaning as he leans his head back against the headboard, “Jesus, just get a few fucking gourds already and come home.”</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll keep it under a thousand.” Blaine teases and blows him a kiss before hanging up the call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. corn maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let’s go get lost in a corn maze. It'll be fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Blaine loves pretty much everything about the spooky season, corn mazes are a big no for him. First of all, he doesn’t like the idea of emerging himself in something that he might not be able to get out of. He’s seen that one Stephen King movie that he can never remember the name of but regardless, the characters go into a corn maze and then get stuck in a time loop and they never get out.</p>
<p>Okay, that’ll probably (most likely) never happen <em>but </em>corn mazes are damp and dank and it’s bad enough considering doing it in the daytime but it’s dark out? Just no? He enjoys living his full life and contemplating future endeavors like getting married and having kids—which he won’t be able to do if he gets stuck in a corn maze.</p>
<p>He really loves haunted houses but those are like…they’re one direction, first of all. They might be long and terrifying but the entrance always leads to an exit. Blaine’s not about to put himself in a situation like this…even for Sebastian who’s asking nicely.</p>
<p>“Let’s go get lost in a corn maze.” Sebastian tugs him out of the pumpkin patch the moment he sees the sign for the maze and Blaine puts the breaks on, digging his heels into the ground. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>He blinks at him because, “What’s fun about getting <em>lost </em>and possibly murdered in a corn maze?”</p>
<p>A soft laugh leaves Sebastian’s lips and he adjusts the scarf around his neck, pulling his beanie down over his ears. “I thought you liked everything spooky. It’s not even anything haunted, just a regular corn maze.” Blaine’s shaking his head and Sebastian watches a family of four make their way towards the entrance—they have two children around four years old running quickly into the maze, laughing.</p>
<p>He raises an eyebrow before pointedly staring at Blaine.</p>
<p>“It’s literally safe enough for children.”</p>
<p>Blaine groans, “I don’t care, I don’t want to go.” And yet Sebastian’s <em>dragging </em>him anyways and he doesn’t put up a fight in earnest until they’re almost underneath the sign. “I’m serious, <em>stop</em>.”</p>
<p>Sebastian turns at the shaking in Blaine’s voice, his hands moving to rub at the shorter’s arms. There’s soft teasing in his voice but it’s nothing malicious, more amused. “I can’t believe you’re actually scared—you watch absurd horror movies at all hours of the day and you’re terrified of walking through rows of vegetables?”</p>
<p>Blaine huffs gently, crossing his arms over his chest because he hates for it to sound like <em>that </em>but…he looks up at his boyfriend before the sign for the corn maze. Sebastian puts up with a lot for him in terms of his favorite seasons—decorations, expensive seasonal drinks, pumpkin patches and apple picking, costume parties and a bunch of other things he knows he doesn’t want to do. But he does them because it makes Blaine happy.</p>
<p>If he told him he wanted to leave, Sebastian would—despite the fact that he clearly wants to go through this corn maze. So Blaine straightens his back and lets out a determined sigh, “You <em>promise </em>you won’t leave me? I mean it, Sebastian.”</p>
<p>“I promise,” Sebastian brightens, holding onto his hand before pressing a kiss to his temple. “Can’t get rid of me that easily. Bets might be off if there’s someone with a chainsaw in here.” He snorts out a laugh when Blaine hits his side, “I’m kidding! Kidding.” And they begin to walk into the maze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. movies and pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’ve got a collection of horror movies and pizza delivery on speed dial. Want to come over?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Blaine’s friend, Sebastian hasn’t pressed him about his breakup with Kurt even though he really wants to. He’s nosy like that and ‘I told you so’ is resting on the tip of his tongue, ready to use. The nasty part of Sebastian wants to throw back in Blaine’s face that he saw this coming a mile away, that Kurt never cared about him the way he should have, that he was <em>always </em>this selfish and his out-of-the-blue breakup makes sense but…seeing Blaine upset will dislodge all those thoughts. He won’t be able to say any of them.</p>
<p>Instead he’ll focus on how to make Blaine feel better, dick sucking jokes aside.</p>
<p>But for that to happen, Blaine will actually have to text him back and he hasn’t over the past week. Sebastian knows he needs space or whatever but <em>come on, </em>he’s that upset about losing a hundred plus pounds of toxic weight? He realizes that he should be supportive, and he will be, but at least he can hold onto these questions for later when Blaine’s not feeling so down.</p>
<p>His phone rings as he’s getting out of the shower and Sebastian quickly picks up, holding his cell between his ear and shoulder as he adjusts the towel around his waist, “Hello?”</p>
<p>There’s a soft sniffling on the other end before, “I’ve got a collection of horror movies and pizza delivery on speed dial. Want to come over?”</p>
<p>Sebastian can’t quite help himself, “Is one of those horror movies about your breakup with Kurt?”</p>
<p>“Sebastian,” Blaine sighs out tiredly but there’s the <em>tiniest </em>hint of a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. He can hear it even over the phone, “I don’t want to talk about Kurt.”</p>
<p>Sebastian sighs dramatically but he bends to Blaine’s wishes. He always does. “Fine. I’ll bring the kettle corn too—your movie theater butter makes my tongue stick to the roof of my mouth.”</p>
<p>“And that’s not effective at all.” Blaine agrees with a soft amused sound and Sebastian shakes his head, grinning as he hangs up the call to get dressed.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They’ve been on the couch for three movies now, Blaine still picking at cold pizza as he comfortably leans against Sebastian’s side. They’re working through the movie <em>The Shining </em>and Sebastian’s done his best to give Blaine space in terms of talking—they don’t really comment on much other than the movies they’re watching. He reaches over to pick up a cup of coffee that needs heated through again and takes a sip, Blaine finishing his slice of pizza and tossing the crust back into the box on the table.</p>
<p>Sebastian shivers when Blaine moves to snuggle in closer, drawing his legs up onto the couch, his cold nose pressing into the warm skin of his neck. He moves his arm to drape over the shorter’s shoulders, keeping him snug, making sure the blanket is over Blaine’s legs.</p>
<p>It’s quiet for a few moments, the scene of the elevator opening with blood pouring out into the lobby ringing eerily on the screen when Blaine says softly: “He found someone else.”</p>
<p>Sebastian bristles at the comment before shaking his head. “He’s an idiot.”</p>
<p>Blaine swallows, his fingers playing with a loose string in Sebastian’s hoodie. “People fall out of love it’s…I guess I can’t be too upset. He told me instead of cheating.”</p>
<p>Sebastian rolls his eyes, biting hard on the tip of his tongue before, “How big of him.” He’s nearly gritting his teeth as he says it, then, “Not that I entirely believe it’s possible but falling out of love with you sounds like a horror film within itself.”</p>
<p>He can feel Blaine smile against his neck, just briefly, before placing a kiss on his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. spooky story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Want to hear a spooky story?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Distracting Blaine while he’s baking is almost an impossible feat and Sebastian would know because he’s tried several things over the course of their relationship. He appreciates the dedication and the concentration but his boyfriend takes <em>forever </em>cranking out cookies—especially for the holiday seasons. Blaine’s a perfectionist, even when it comes to baked goods, and he always wants these things to turn out exactly the way he’s picturing.</p>
<p>Sebastian just doesn’t understand why the icing in the shape of jack-o-lanterns have to all look the same? People are just going to eat them anyways, it’s not like Blaine’s auditioning for <em>Top Chef</em>. He’s not about to say that though because he’s been banned from the kitchen before for being disruptive so he sits at the counter and eats chocolate chips from the bag while Blaine works.</p>
<p>“Are you almost done?”</p>
<p>Blaine smiles softly and finishes another cookie, setting it aside on a rack near the fridge. “You’ve asked me that four times now.” He takes another blank cookie that’s been cooling from its time in the oven and starts again on the icing process. “I’ve got twenty more to go. I think that’ll be enough for my theater people. You want some for your law firm?”</p>
<p>Sebastian scrunches his nose because, “Even if I did, in fact, like those people—I’d say no just so that we can go to bed.”</p>
<p>“It’s six PM.” Blaine says skeptically to which Sebastian shrugs his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Not sure what you don’t understand about the statement,” He pops another few chocolate chips into his mouth, “I want you in bed, between the sheets, clothes are optional during the movie we’ll put on.”</p>
<p>“I want to watch <em>Scream—</em>it’s been a while.”</p>
<p>“You just think a young Skeet Ulrich is dreamy.” Sebastian throws a chocolate chip at him.</p>
<p>Blaine laughs softly and points an icing tube at him before using it to draw very patient (and time consuming) leaves to the stem of the pumpkin on this cookie. “And you don’t?” He asks, doubtful, “If you’d let me concentrate, I’d be done sooner.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t even begun to dive into my arsenal of things I <em>could </em>distract you with.” Sebastian smiles, leaning up from the counter even though Blaine doesn’t take the bait.</p>
<p>His boyfriend smiles fondly before shaking his head, finishing another cookie. Sebastian purses his lips for a moment, considering something that might peak Blaine’s interests. He moves closer to him and slips in behind, his arms wrapping around Blaine’s waist. The shorter hums and leans back against Sebastian’s chest but it doesn’t stop him from working.</p>
<p>“Want to hear a spooky story?” Sebastian asks, letting his lips brush the top of Blaine’s ear.</p>
<p>A small snort leaves Blaine’s lips but he doesn’t reply, fixing one of his icing tubes instead. Sebastian presses a kiss underneath Blaine’s ear and then along his neck where his pulse point is.</p>
<p>“So there’s this guy—he’s handsome, talented, has a perfect and compact body, right? Don’t even let me start about his ass.” Sebastian begins, squeezing Blaine’s hips, thumbs working over his sides. “And he meets this <em>other </em>guy and he’s…he seems okay at first. Annoying, maybe but…our main character gives him a chance because he’s too nice to everyone. Anyways, everything seems like it might work out but one night, while our main character is sleeping, this guy he’s interested in turns into this <em>big sequin monster </em>that has toxic acid that spills from his lips and his high-pitched voice says,</p>
<p><em>Blaine Anderson, I will never sit on a stool and watch you perform again!</em> —”</p>
<p>Sebastian barely gets the last word out before Blaine is turning in his arms, <em>laughing, </em>and pressing himself up on his toes to kiss him. It’s slow and intimate, Sebastian’s hands working down the other’s back to gently grab at his ass.</p>
<p>“Kurt didn’t sound like that,” Blaine chastises gently against his lips.</p>
<p>Sebastian shrugs his one shoulder, “That’s exactly how he sounded to me. I’m really glad you made it through ‘Attack of the Sequin Monster’ and lived to tell the tale.”</p>
<p>Blaine shakes his head, rolling his eyes but that doesn’t stop him from leaning up and kissing Sebastian again. He’s successfully distracted him from cookie baking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. sweater weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’ve been waiting all year for sweater weather.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine gives a satisfied grin as he comes out of their bedroom in a pair of boxer briefs and a long-knit sweater the color of bird eggs. The soft blue tint seems to bring out the extra honey color to his eyes and his dark curls are a delicious contrast to the fabric. Sebastian shakes his head in soft amusement as his eyes travel over his form.</p>
<p>It’s an interesting pairing with no pants but he’s not about to complain.</p>
<p>Blaine stops in front of him at the couch, Sebastian pressed back against the cushions. He looks up and down his boyfriend’s body, hand reaching forward to play with the material as it brushes the middle of Blaine’s thighs.</p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting all year for sweater weather.”</p>
<p>Sebastian smirks, green eyes meeting hazel. “It’s August 31<sup>st</sup>.”</p>
<p>Blaine brings his hand up to his face, shushing Sebastian with a gentle <em>shh </em>as he presses a finger along his lips. “Just give into the season. The leaves are changing and the weather is <em>finally </em>taking a turn in the right direction—”</p>
<p>“It’s seventy-five degrees out, Blaine.”</p>
<p>“And I dug out all my sweaters in preparation of this very moment.” Blaine continues without missing a beat, quite proud of himself even though Sebastian is sitting on the couch in a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt. They don’t have the air conditioning on anymore but a few windows are open letting in a gentle breeze.</p>
<p>“What? Heat stroke?” Sebastian teases even though Blaine has patiently (impatiently) been waiting for summer to end.</p>
<p>Blaine crosses his arms over his chest, huffing gently as a pout appears on his perfect lips, “Don’t ruin this for me.”</p>
<p>Sebastian grins, using the extra fabric Blaine has on to his advantage. He tugs on it, making his boyfriend stumble forward until he’s straddling his waist on the couch. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Looks like sweater weather might end up being my favorite season.”</p>
<p>Blaine laughs softly, shaking his head as he leans down to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. costume party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I got invited to a costume party. Do you want to come with me?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re decorating their apartment when Blaine mentions it and the thing is? Sebastian already knows it’s coming because his boyfriend had brunch with his ex about a week ago. It’s the same story almost every Halloween since Sebastian and Blaine started dating—</p>
<p>“I got invited to a costume party. Do you want to come with me?” Blaine asks, fixing a plastic pumpkin on their fireplace mantel, like Sebastian has a choice in the matter.</p>
<p>He could turn down the invitation of course, say <em>no thanks </em>and let Blaine attend it alone. The thing is, Blaine wouldn’t even be upset—he loves Halloween and costume parties that much that he can fend for himself. His boyfriend’s gone to parties alone before when Sebastian’s been too busy with work to attend. Blaine always comes home slightly drunk, warm, and <em>solid, </em>pressing himself against his chest and sleeping against him no matter whether Sebastian’s still working on the couch or in bed. Sebastian likes that though, how pliable he is when he walks through their front door, curls a little damp with sweat from dancing and skin heated from the alcohol.</p>
<p>He always presses kisses against his forehead even though Blaine snores when he’s had too much to drink.</p>
<p>A costume party is really no different except King Weasel is throwing it and Sebastian would rather eat one of these plastic pumpkins than let Blaine go to that by himself. He trusts his boyfriend but he doesn’t trust Kurt—and he probably never will.</p>
<p>“Do I have to dress up?”</p>
<p>Blaine blinks, taking a plastic skeleton from him and wrapping it gently around a vase. “For a…costume party? Uh, I think yeah, that’s the point.”</p>
<p>Sebastian huffs, “Can’t I just be miserable and dress up as myself?”</p>
<p>Blaine chuckles warmly, turning to run his hand through Sebastian’s hair before drawing his thumb down to trace his jawline. “I will think of a very easy couples costume that takes little to no effort to participate in, okay?”</p>
<p>Sebastian hums gently and hands him another skeleton to use for their mantel. He then takes something out of his pocket and slips it on the stem of a pumpkin he’s about to give Blaine. “What if I have a couples costume idea?”</p>
<p>“I’d say I’m really impressed and skeptical at the same time,” Blaine comments, taking a long observation of their mantel before turning to look at Sebastian.</p>
<p>A soft gasp leaves the shorter’s mouth and he brings up one of his hands to cover his lips, his eyes filling with tears as he glances down at the pumpkin in Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian…who’s down on one knee and presenting a wedding ring on said pumpkin.</p>
<p>“So…hear me out,” Sebastian smiles a little, “My couples costume idea would be dressing up as husbands. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Blaine grins when Sebastian’s stands, moving to wrap his arms around the taller’s neck. “A costume I’d gladly wear all year round.” He says and kisses him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. the best time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>October is the best time for blankets and [favorite hot beverage].</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine lets out a content sigh as he settles in the corner of a tent with a thermos between his legs. Sebastian looks adorably miserable and cold as he crawls in after him, turning slightly to zip the tent closed for the night. He sits on one of the sleeping bags, eyeing Blaine before shaking his head, drawing his jacket closer around himself.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how I let you talk me into these things.”</p>
<p>Blaine laughs softly, looking down at their impressive spread. He didn’t think they’d be able to pack their car with so much stuff but he’s satisfied with the amount of pillows, sleeping bags, blankets, and extra sweatshirts (because you never know) that are on the ground around them.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>one night. </em>We toasted marshmallows, had a bottle of wine—”</p>
<p>“Tried to ignore Kurt flirting with Adam <em>and </em>you around the campfire, yeah, it’s been a really enjoyable time.”</p>
<p>Blaine hums, unscrewing the cap from his thermos and pouring Sebastian a cup that’s still hot. He hopes it’ll calm the sour mood, “October is the best time for blankets and cider. I made it with extra cinnamon because I know you like that sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“I’d like it better from my bed.” Sebastian mumbles but takes a sip of the cider anyways, rubbing his cold nose with the back of his wrist afterwards.</p>
<p>“And Kurt is perfectly happy with Adam, by the way, you’re just jealous.”</p>
<p>“I am not and I’ve seen plenty of horror movies to know that camping in the woods is never a good idea. I just hope the ax murderer takes out Kurt’s tent first.”</p>
<p>Blaine shakes his head but at least there’s a fond smile on his lips, taking the cap back from Sebastian to set his thermos aside. He then kicks off his shoes and dives under a few blankets, Sebastian following suit. He pulls his boyfriend close, letting Blaine press his face into the heat of his neck despite the shiver that follows.</p>
<p>“For someone who’s cold all the time, I can’t believe you wanted to lay on the ground, outside, in the middle of October.”</p>
<p>Blaine speaks against his skin, his breath warming the tip of his chilled nose, “I’m telling you—the method to my madness is blankets. And body heat.”</p>
<p>Sebastian hums, moving to slide his hand down between them. He cups Blaine’s crotch, his thumb tracing in teasing circles, “Oh—why didn’t you just <em>say </em>so?” He grins before kissing him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. couples costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let’s do a couple costume this year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian watches Blaine unwrap another Hershey kiss, popping it into his mouth. “That’s like your tenth one.”</p>
<p>Blaine shrugs his one shoulder, “I’m forgoing dinner for dessert.”</p>
<p>Sebastian smirks and shakes his head, looking down at the book he’s trying to concentrate on if it wasn’t for his ridiculously handsome boyfriend eating candy on the other side of the couch. “You’ll regret that decision later.”</p>
<p>“When you kiss me, I’ll taste like chocolate.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say <em>I </em>was going to regret it,” He closes the book, giving up, “I said you would.”</p>
<p>Blaine looks unconvinced, licking his lips as he swallows, “Let’s do a couple costume this year.”</p>
<p>Sebastian scrunches his nose almost immediately, “It’s gonna be a no for me.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, <em>please. </em>We never do a couple’s costume. It’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>“It sounds terrible,” He moves to take the bag of Hershey kisses that are sitting on Blaine’s lap. “We never do it because couples costumes are always cliché and cringe worthy.”</p>
<p>Blaine purses his lips, moving to lay down on Sebastian’s body. It’s very haphazard but Blaine doesn’t seem to be bothered with the fact that his knee digs into his boyfriend’s shin and his elbow pushes against his stomach. He settles down between Sebastian’s legs, letting his arms rest on either side of Sebastian’s waist, smiling up at him. The taller shakes his head, his one hand raking through Blaine’s wild curls because he can’t keep his hands to himself.</p>
<p>“Kurt’s costume party has prizes every year for best costumes and he <em>always </em>wins the couples category.” He rolls his eyes, “I want to win,” He pokes Sebastian’s chest, “And I know you want to beat him too.”</p>
<p>Sebastian hums, “That’s very manipulative.”</p>
<p>Blaine grins, “It’s not my fault you’re as competitive as I am. Come on, <em>please?” </em>He pouts for extra effect, which is entirely unfair since Sebastian’s already agreeing to this stupid idea.</p>
<p>“Fine, just…no animals, alright? I’m not dressing up as some sort of lion or something equally ridiculous.</p>
<p>“Well that’s too bad because I already wanted to be that dad joke about the bison? What does the dad bison say to his son when he leaves for college? <em>Bye-son</em>.”</p>
<p>Sebastian can’t help but laugh and he hates that it causes Blaine to erupt in a fit of giggles, “That’s fucking ridiculous and <em>not </em>a couples costume.” But he can’t stop his boyfriend from laughing into his midsection, shoulders shaking with effort. Sebastian rolls his eyes and eats another Hershey kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this might be updated anytime i get something spooky. we shall see! thanks so much for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>